


There's a world

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Series: I'm alive [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Don’t copy to another site, Enjolras is... not dealing, Gen, Grantaire is dead in this, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mention of Death, Modern Era, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, or well, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: Trigger warning, suicide attempt.Enjolras understands, and makes a choice. Read the first 4 parts first.





	There's a world

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF SUICIDE/SELFHARM IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU. This is NOT a happy fic/chapter. Literally. Set 8 months AFTER I'm alive

The night was quiet. The only thing Grantaire heard was the sound of the annoying, old, ticking clock that Enjolras had insisted on keeping. It was made somewhere in France, in 1832, and to Grantaire's annoyance, still worked. 

Enjolras suddenly sat up. "Grantaire?!" His voice was breaking, and Grantaire just  _knew_ what was coming, he had seen it before, he had been up all nights sometimes reminding Enjolras to breathe, and trying to calm him. It had been a while since last time. 

Enjolras was hyperventilating and in the dim light, looked like he was sweating. Grantaire wished he could help as he usually did. 

 "Enjolras?" Grantaire knew that it probably wouldn't work, that he would fail to be believed. Again.

"I  _can_ hear you. Is it really you?" Enjolras was looking straight at him, suddenly sounding a little calmer.

"Who else?" Grantaire said. 

"Stay with me." Enjolras pulled his knees up towards his chest. 

"I can't." It hurt to say it, but it was the truth and Grantaire knew it. 

Enjolras paused, seemed to think for a second.

"Then... Then I will... go with you." He said after a while.

"Go with me? How?" Came Grantaire's reply. 

"You know what I mean." There was determination in Enjolras' eyes as he said it. 

"You don't want to do that. Enjolras, please!" Now Grantaire was the one begging, pleading. 

"Yes I do! I have spent _8_ _months_  wishing I was dead too, Grantaire! Or that... that you were alive! Since that's not happening,  _this_ is what I choose!" Enjolras got off the bed, and went into the kitchen. A while later he came back, a small knife in his hand. 

"Enjolras... put that away. I've not gone anywhere. I'm still here." Grantaire, again, wished he could do something. 

"I  _want_ this!" Enjolras snapped, the knife dangerously close to his wrist. 

"Enjolras put the knife down!" Grantaire hoped he would, for once, listen. 

Enjolras did not. 

"Damnit Enjolras! Listen to me!"  Grantaire could have been talking to the wall behind Enjolras.

Enjolras pressed the knife to his wrist, and took a deep breath in.

He cut deep. Over and over. 

Grantaire looked away. 

"Grantaire, it ... I... I love you" Enjolras said. 

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare die. It's too late for me, I'm  _dead!_ You're not. You should  _live._ I want you to live! It's been 8 months. I know it hurts, but you need to live! For me. For yourself too!" Grantaire said, his voice breaking slightly at 'For me'. He turned to face Enjolras.

"Grantaire. It's too... late now." Enjolras whispered the words. 

"I'm not going to let you die."

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it? You're dead! Soon... soon I will be too..." After Enjolras said the word 'too' he closed his eyes and felt himself slip away. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... If you liked that, kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
